<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goofing Off by dragonofdispair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378827">Goofing Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair'>dragonofdispair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toy Stories [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Photocomic, Silly, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me, goofing off with some toys and playing with less common pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Optimus Prime, Hot Rod/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl/Soundwave, Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toy Stories [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/344426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Toy Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At least it isn't Creeper, Prowl. Be grateful. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too small to hang out with the other TFs, Cyberverse Prowl is given a new home on the desk and makes a red ceramic friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the light of day, I decided I could get a much clearer picture of little Prowl and his new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><p>Feedback:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>Author Responses:</p><p>dragonofdispair - This author replies to comments, but may not reply to threads.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>